


Sweater

by fulltimeiidasimp



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining, Snow, Song: Heather (Conan Gray), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fulltimeiidasimp/pseuds/fulltimeiidasimp
Relationships: Mikey Way/Pete Wentz
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure you wanna go?", Gerard asked his little brother, putting a beanie on the younger boys head.   
"Yeah Gee, I'm sure.", Mikey said with a nod, zipping up his jacket. "Don't worry about me, okay? I'll be fine, I know my way around. Just enjoy your time with Bert."  
"You're my little brother, of course I'm going to worry.", He replied with a scoff, pulling Mikey into a hug. "Please don't freeze to death out there."  
"Goodbye Gerard.", Mikey waved as he stepped out the front door, immediately getting hit with the freezing wind.  
He shivered and started walking to a small shop. It was a coffee shop and bookstore, he went there all the time but there'd been a blizzard two days ago so he hadn't had the chance this week.  
Barely anyone seemed to be out, only a handful of people walking past, it made sense though. Mikey couldn't feel his toes, even with the two layers of socks he had put on before.  
He smiled when he saw the sign on the window that said open. He pushed open the door and sighed in relief when he smelled the amazing scent of coffee and the warm temperature.  
Pete looked up from the counter when he heard the bell ring, wondering who was crazy enough to go outside in this weather. He let out a laugh when he saw Mikey standing in the middle of the room, cheeks and the tip of his nose pink, jacket snug around him and a beanie wonky on his head.  
"Come over here, I'll make hot chocolate. You seem cold." Pete said, making sure Mikey started walking to the counter before turning around to go to the backroom.  
"I d-didn't think you would be o-open.", Mikey called out to Pete, teeth chattering slightly.  
"You didn't think I'd be open yet you still walked all the way here?", Pete asked when he came out of the back, a look of shock on his face. "Are you crazy? What if I wasn’t and then you died of hypothermia or something?"  
The cold boy just let out a laugh and shrugged, going to sit on one of the couches by the counter and started flipping through books on the table in front of him.  
A couple minutes later Pete came and sat next to Mikey, handing him one of the cups of hot chocolate and then setting his on the table.  
"Thanks." Mikey said, taking a sip of his drink and then making a face when his tongue got burnt.  
"You're fucking freezing." Pete said when his hand brushed against Mikey's. "Okay take that jacket off I'm not sure if it's helping since its wet."  
"Its a fucking jacket of course its helping you-" Mikey got cut off by Pete covering his mouth.   
"Shut up, if you get hypothermia Gerard is gonna come murder me, bring me back to life and then murder me again.", He said and then went to get a couple of blankets while Mikey reluctantly took his jacket off.  
"You're wearing your fucking Anthrax shirt? Are you insane?", Pete said, muttering profanities under his breath.  
He pulled his sweater off, unlike Mikey, having a warm shirt under it and tossing it at Mikey.  
"Put that on.", Pete demanded, shaking his head when Mikey went to refuse. "I can't believe you wore a t-shirt! A t-shirt Mikey! I can't believe this."  
"I get it, I'm an idiot.", Mikey said, putting his hands up in the air.  
"You're not an idiot Mikeyway you just sometimes make really dumb decisions. Like now.", Pete told him. "Now drink your hot chocolate before that gets cold too."  
It was silent for a few minutes, only the sounds of the two boys taking sips of hot chocolate and the snow making tapping noises on the window.   
"You look good in that.", Pete said suddenly, nodding at his sweater that was on Mikey. "Much better than me. You should keep it."  
Mikey shook his head, not being able to speak because of the drink in his mouth.  
They both sat their cups on the table. Pete shuffled closer to Mikey and then put the blanket around them, laying his head on the lanky boy's shoulder.  
Mikey hid his smile and laid his head on Pete's head, taking the boy's hand in his and playing with his sleeve.  
It was relaxing in that moment, the sweater Mikey was wearing, a blanket around him while he snuggled with Pete. He wished he could stay in that moment forever, just freeze time and enjoy it.   
Of course everything nice had to end, the bell door letting out a ring as Pete's coworker, Patrick came in.  
"Oh hey Patrick!", Pete exclaimed with a smile, taking his head off of Mikey's shoulder and standing up.   
Mikey frowned slightly when Pete went up and gave Patrick a big hug, smiling at him like he was the best thing in the world. He couldn't be mad at Pete or Patrick, they had been best friends for a while and Mikey had only known Pete for a couple of months.  
"It's freezing out there." Patrick stated before waving at Mikey. "Hey Mikey."  
The boy just smiled softly at him before looking down at his lap, enjoying the smell of Pete's sweater. It smelled like him, kinda like cinnamon and vanilla.  
Pete and Patrick were talking about something but Mikey wasn't paying attention to it. He tried but it was hard seeing Pete look so happy with Patrick, touching his shoulder, gazing into his eyes like they were the only thing in the world to see. It hurt. It hurt a lot.  
Mikey had liked Pete for a while and he tried dropping hints but he never had the courage to outright tell him. It seemed like he liked Patrick more anyways.  
He let out a small sigh before standing up and announcing that he was gonna start heading home.  
"Already?" Pete asked with a small frown, but came over and helped Mikey put on his jacket. "Okay. Well hey, I'll see you later."  
"Bye Pete, bye Patrick.", Mikey said with a small smile.  
"Bye Mikeyway.", Pete said, giving him a kiss on the cheek and then going back over to Patrick.  
Mikey stood there for a moment in shock before stepping outside, cheeks feeling warm and he could only imagine how red his face was.  
He smiled and pressed a hand to his cheek. Was it just a friendly kiss on the cheek? Or did it mean he might have a chance? Mikey hoped it was the latter.  
It was a bit dark by the time Mikey stepped inside his house. It was quiet so he guessed Gerard was asleep and Bert had gone home.  
Mikey hung his jacket up and took his shoes off and then went to his room quietly.  
He smiled again, closing his eyes and pressing his hand to his cheek. Turning the lights off, Mikey slipped into bed, falling asleep to a dream of being with Pete.


	2. Chapter 2

Mikey was shaken awake by his brother, he rubbed his eyes and looked at Gerard in confusion. Didn't he just fall asleep?  
"Come on, time to wake up." Gerard said, poking Mikey until his hand was swatted away.  
"Is there a special occasion or something?", Mikey asked, putting his glasses on so he could see. "You're never up before me, especially never this awake. What happened?"  
"Can you go get coffee?", he asked. "I got it yesterday. The coffee we have sucks and I want coffee before I pass out."  
"If you'll leave me alone.", Mikey grumbled, hitting his brothers hand when he was poked again.   
Before he knew it Gerard was gone from his room, probably to do who knows what. Hopefully take a shower, but he knew that wasn't a possibility.  
Mikey slowly got up, yawning but smiling softly when he remembered who's sweater he was wearing. And he was gonna see Pete again today.  
He slowly made his way to the front door, slipping his shoes and jacket on then walked outside. It was still freezing cold, but the sun made it a bit more bearable.  
When Mikey got close to the shop, he saw Patrick coming out, he probably just finished his shift. Mikey's face sunk when he saw that Patrick was wearing one of Pete's sweaters. It was the one Mikey remembered Pete was wearing when he met him.   
Of course, he shouldn't be surprised, of course it was nothing. Pete probably did that with all his friends, he was nothing special.  
Mikey shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts, and then continued to the door and stepping inside.  
"Did you forget so- Oh hey Mikey!", Pete said with a smile. "Thought you were Patrick for a second.  
"Don't worry, its just me.", He said with a shrug, walking up to the counter. "Could I just have two black coffees to go?"  
"Of course Mikeyway!" Pete said with a bright smile and then turned around to go make it.  
Mikey loved Pete's smile, it reminded him of sunshine, but that may just be Pete in general.  
"What's wrong?", Pete asked, leaning on the counter was the coffee brewed. "You seem sad."  
"Oh, its nothing.", Mikey told him, he couldn't say that he thought Pete might've liked him, but of course he didn't. Why would Pete of all people like Mikey? He's not even half as pretty as Patrick.  
"Mhm, sure it isn't.", Pete said with a raised eyebrow. "Tell me Mikey, let me make you feel better."  
"I-", He stopped before he could continue, shaking his head. "Why'd you um, why'd you kiss my cheek last night?"  
Pete opened his mouth to answer but the coffee machine beeped loudly, so he quickly went and poured the coffee into two cups and put them on the counter.  
"You know what nevermind, I'm gonna head back home. It was nice seeing you Pete.", Mikey said, picking up the cups of coffee, placing the money on the counter and turning around.  
"Mikey wait, can you please come back?", Pete asked. "O-once you drop the coffee off I mean, can you come back?"  
"Sure Pete, sure.", He said with a sigh, walking out of the door and heading home.  
"What did I do?", Pete mumbled, putting his head in his hands.  
\---  
After giving Gerard the coffee, Mikey was back at the coffee shop again.  
"So, what did you wanna talk about?", Mikey asked once he and Pete were sat down. Pete had put the sign on closed so they could speak without interruptions.  
"I- Um, I'm sorry.", Pete told him with a small frown.   
"Sorry for what?", Mikey asked, looking at him in confusion.  
"You just seem really sad and it probably means I did something, the black-haired boy said, running a hand through his hair.  
"It's just, you gave me your sweater, I know it's just polyester but you seem to like Patrick better.", Mikey told him. "Why would you ever kiss me? I'm not even half as pretty."  
"Mikey-"  
"You gave him your sweater too, and you look at him- you look at him like he's the only person in the world worth seeing. It's obvious you like him better.", Mikey said, looking down at his lap. "I wish I were Patrick."  
"Mikey- I didn't even know, I'm so sorry.", Pete replied, looking at him in shock. He pulled him into a hug, not even knowing what to say. "Mikey, I'm so sorry."  
"I'm so sorry.", Mikey said, shaking his head as he stood up. "I shouldn't have said anything, its so stupid I know, I'm going to go."  
Pete grabbed Mikey's arm, pulling him back on the couch and pressing his lips to his and then backed away.  
"I'm so sorry if it seemed like I liked Patrick," Pete mumbled. "Well of course I like him, but just as a friend. Me and him have just always been super close, but I've liked you for so long. I'm sorry if it didn't seem like it."  
"Really?" , Mikey asked. having no idea if Pete was telling the truth or not.  
"Really. I promise." He told him, pulling Mikey in for another kiss.  
Pete went to say something but Mikey put his arms around his shoulders and kissed him again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I kinda rushed the ending because I only had inspiration for a little bit and I didn't know how to finish it.


End file.
